<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>im running out of good title names by i_am_trash_15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100813">im running out of good title names</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_trash_15/pseuds/i_am_trash_15'>i_am_trash_15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bottom schlatt works [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Top Wilbur Soot, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_trash_15/pseuds/i_am_trash_15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>idk what to put here, uhm, they do the dirty ig</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Schlattbur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bottom schlatt works [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>im running out of good title names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Schlatt was a whining mess by now. The toy inside him was almost too much. He gripped at the sheets, letting out a broken moan as Wilbur upped the vibrations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ram hybrid was on his front, ass in the air propped up by his legs. He writhed in the sheets as Wilbur watched, slowly playing with himself. Schlatt tried to reach down to touch himself for relief, any relief. He was so hard it hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as soon as he even got close, Wilbur was there, tugging his arms away. The man sat down just in front of him, making sure that he didn’t try to touch himself again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur, like an ass, reached over and grabbed at the toy, pushing and pulling it a few times, just to hear Schlatt’s broken sob as he came. And then Wilbur’s hand left the toy, leaving it in. Schlatt groaned and bucked his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, poor baby. Come here, suck me off. Maybe if you’re a good boy, you can get what you want,” Wilbur said, grinning. He helped Schlatt adjust to where he was halfway laying on Wilbur’s lap. The ram licked at the head, before wrapping his lips around it and slowly moving down, taking all of it in before his nose hit the base. Wilbur groaned and Schlatt bobbed his head, occasionally moaning around Wilbur’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur bucked up into the wet heat of Schlatt’s mouth, groaning and pushing his head down by his horns. Schlatt choked around him, trying to force himself to relax his throat as Wilbur fucked his face. With one hand, Wilbur kept a firm hold in Schlatt’s hair, moving his head up and down for him, as the other hand reached and ground the still vibrating dildo further into his lover, making him let out a choked moan around him. The ram whimpered, a small noise in the back of his throat, but one that sent shivers down Wilbur’s spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to come just yet, he pulled Schlatt off of him. The ram looked wrecked, tears in his eyes as he gasped for air. His lips were swollen as he sucked in air. Wilbur grabbed him and kissed him hard, biting at his lips and swiping his tongue across Schlatt’s teeth, requesting entry. Schlatt moaned and obliged, leaning his head back and letting Wilbur have his way with him. Wilbur nipped and sucked and bit at Schlatt’s skin, shifting the ram into his lap and grinding against him, making the dildo move inside him. The hybrid whorishly moaned into Wilbur’s mouth, shifting his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur reached down and gripped Schlatt’s cock, jerking it gently as he ground the vibrator into Schlatt’s hole. He cried out as he came again, sobbing into Wilbur’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think you can do one more for me, my pretty princess?” Wilbur murmured against his ear, making him shiver. Schlatt whimpered and nodded. Wilbur pushed him onto his back, gently taking out the vibrator. Schlatt whined at the emptiness, before Wilbur was there, freshly lubricated, pushing into him. They both moaned, and Wilbur started thrusting in when he thought Schlatt was ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt had tears rolling down his face, and the only words he could form were ‘Wilbur!’ And ‘oh my god’ along with a string of curses. Wilbur pounded into Schlatt’s prostate, making his eyes roll into the back of his head with every thrust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, Schlatt, you feel so good…” Wilbur grunted. Schlatt hiccuped once as he cried out after a particularly rough thrust to his prostate, clenching around Wilbur. He groaned, gripping Schlatt’s hips even harder, bound to leave bruises. He felt the knot in his stomach getting tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh, Schlatt, I’m close,” he moaned. Schlatt squeezed around him again, whimpering with overstimulation. Wilbur leaned down and kissed his lover once more, before moving to his shoulder and biting down on Schlatt’s neck, causing him to cry out in pain, coming again. He clenched hard around Wilbur, who buried himself as far in as he could go, coming. Schlatt whimpered at the feeling of being filled up with Wilbur’s come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur collapsed on top of Schlatt, who was breathing heavily and shaking. He pulled out and got up to clean them both off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tossed the rags away on the floor before joining Schlatt in the bed again, wrapping his arms around him. Schlatt curled up against him, humming contentedly as he began to drift off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur kissed his temple, closing his eyes and letting his mind succumb to sleep as well.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you liked it!</p><p>leave a comment maybe ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>